Estigma
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Kagura regresa furiosa de su primera pelea con Kouga e Inuyasha, herida y derrotada, dándose cuenta de que fue otra pieza más en la trampa de Naraku. Decide vengarse de su creador, sólo para darse cuenta de que el viento no es nada comparado a la maldad que la estigmatizaba.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencias: violencia/agresión física y psicológica. **

* * *

**Estigma**

El ataque que había recibido de Inuyasha fue brutal, y por poco, fatal. Si no hubiera escapado de ahí en cuanto la débil fuerza del Viento Cortante la empujó, y gracias a que Inuyasha estaba usando el brazo izquierdo, en esos momentos ni siquiera estaría repasando los hechos en su cabeza. Kagura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios e ira apenas controlables, sufriendo el impacto de semejante ataque en su carne. Sí, por suerte, fue un poco débil, pero también rotundo y básicamente cumplió su objetivo: cortarla. El frío de la brisa nocturna que le congelaba los brazos y los dedos contrastaba con la furia que en ese momento hacía hervir su sangre, pero su enojo no iba dirigido exactamente a Inuyasha, si bien casi la mata; al final de cuentas, como guerrera y enemigos que eran, ese era el trabajo de ambos, matarse.

Más bien, su ira iba dirigida a quien había _permitido_ aquello.

No tenía una consciencia exacta de cuánto tiempo llevaba con vida, pero apreciaba el hecho de poder respirar. También sabía que tenía poco tiempo, y la idea de morir, así de pronto y en manos de alguien como Inuyasha, no le gustó nada, mucho menos que su vida fuera usada como una vil carnada. Kagura al principio pensó que Naraku se dividía entre el amor por las trampas y la intriga como una forma de esconder su cobardía, ¡pero con un demonio! al muy bastardo no le costaba nada decirle qué clase de poderes poseía la dichosa espada de Inuyasha, por lo menos para saber qué demonios le esperaba en su primera pelea y no llegar en blanco, como ahora sabía que lo había hecho.

Admitía que le gustaba la idea de hacer que dos personas se mataran por una trampa ideada por Naraku y ejecutada por ella con tal regocijo, aunque terminara manchándose las manos de sangre a costa de algo que en su momento hasta le pareció divertido, pero cuando acató la orden jamás se le ocurrió pensar que ella fuera también parte del plan. ¿Cómo iba a pensar eso? Se suponía que era una sirviente de Naraku, y que eran algo así como aliados, que se supone nunca se traicionan; ahora Kagura había conocido de lo que era capaz su amo. No sólo era un cobarde que mandaba a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de hacer algo, lo mínimo, por sus subordinados. Él la pudo dejar morir en el campo de batalla sin importarle un carajo su vida.

Kagura no sabía cuál de las cosas le molestaba más, si el hecho de ser una esclava de Naraku, o el hecho de no tener privilegio alguno a pesar de ser su creación, pero… si lo pensaba bien, ¿cuándo un esclavo había tenido privilegios otorgados por su amo, salvo el tiempo de vida que este quisiera darle hasta desecharlo?

Había sido ingenua y estúpida, y ahora recordaba con ira y amargura, y un fuerte dejo de vergüenza, la confiada arrogancia con la cual peleó contra Kouga e Inuyasha, como si de verdad ella controlara la situación, cuando en realidad no controlaba más que viento y muertos. Era ridículo. Era una manipuladora de tales cosas y al mismo también era una víctima del mismo concepto, por alguien que sólo tenía la ventaja de ser más desalmado que ella.

Entre los insultos que murmuraba contra su creador, el remolino de ideas y deseos de venganza inundándole la mente, y el frío que le carcomía la piel de sus brazos y su torso expuesto, Kagura llegó a perderse entre el infinito paisaje del cielo oscurecido ante ella y las copas de los arboles que sobrevolaba, mimetizadas por la noche. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya no distinguió qué camino llevaba al castillo escondido de Naraku. Se preguntó desesperada y rabiosa dónde estaba. Su olfato quedó minimizado ante la atención que le ponía a idear mil y un insultos más contra Naraku, cegada por la rabia. Incluso lo culpó por eso.

Le costó un rato más encontrar el castillo de su amo, y se adentró en la espesa neblina venenosa que ocultaba lo que antes había sido un majestuoso palacio, ahora lleno de esqueletos, rodeado de tierra seca e infértil, aún en pie, pero que despedía un toxico hedor a muerte que le daba un aspecto de decadencia. En cuanto bajó al patio su primera idea fue ir a reclamarle a Naraku, pero ya bastante humillación había recibido al ser derrotada en la lucha por Inuyasha y aquella mocosa, como para encima llegar herida, despeinada y medio desnuda ante él.

Entró a grandes zancadas al palacio, mascullando cosas por lo bajo y con la herida palpitante surcándole el torso. El Viento Cortante le había provocado un corte que comenzaba desde su hombro derecho y bajaba en diagonal hasta el otro extremo de su torso, al nivel de la cintura. Su piel apenas había resistido por ser la de un demonio, sino, probablemente hubiera terminado partida en dos como el tronco de un árbol bajo una afilada hacha. Los rasguños que se le abrieron en los brazos y las piernas ya habían cerrado, dejando nuevamente la piel inmaculada, pero la del torso aún seguía inflamada y medio abierta, y aunque lo disimulaba, no dejaba de dolerle. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser un demonio, también podía sentir dolor ante las heridas. Y ella que pensó ser invulnerable ante todo por ser una creación de Naraku.

Esperaba que él también pudiera sentir dolor.

Ansiosa por ir a decirle un par de verdades a Naraku, cambió el destrozado kimono por uno nuevo y se peinó. Su cabello estaba hecho una maraña y casi le dieron ganas de arrancárselo. No cabía del coraje, pero le alegraba la idea de hacer pagar a Naraku por haberla traicionado de esa manera, así que apenas terminó, se encaminó a la habitación principal, donde el muy maldito se encerraba. Estaba demasiado furiosa como para siquiera pedir permiso al entrar, como habría hecho poco tiempo atrás, cuando creía que podía confiar aunque fuera un poco en su creador, cuando creyó que era merecedor de su lealtad. Ahora sólo le quedaba desafiarlo y ponerse insolente. Por lo menos.

Naraku sabía que Kagura se acercaba, pero no movió un sólo dedo. Había puesto sus esperanzas sobre ella para que trajera consigo los fragmentos de Kouga, pero gracias a Kanna y su espejo, pudo ver que su extensión había fracasado rotundamente. Aún así la esperó paciente, con su gesto inmutable y severo, sentado a un lado de la ventana. La antinatural luz violácea que daba el campo de energía toxico erigido alrededor del palacio, se filtraba a través de los paneles de la ventana, iluminándole el rostro de una manera que hacía más aterrador su estoico gesto, haciéndolo ver más desalmado e inhumano. Así como Kagura, Naraku tampoco se encontraba contento.

—¡Naraku! —El aludido reprimió un suspiro de decepción cuando escuchó la rencorosa voz de Kagura, que desde ya, era fácil adivinar que le reclamaba algo, quizá el simple hecho de existir. La mujer demonio aventó de mala gana las puertas al entrar a la habitación.

—Eres tú, Kagura —afirmó él con un suave y sutil desprecio. Siguió sin moverse. Apenas se dignó a mover un poco la cabeza hacia ella y mirarla. El rostro de Kagura estaba tan lleno de coraje y determinación, que Naraku no supo si reírse o sentirse ofendido—. Puedo ver que has escapado de la muerte. —ironizó. El tono de burla fue sutil a un grado que no cualquiera se hubiera podido percatar, pero Kagura conocía a su creador, ahora lo conocía, y aquello sólo la enfureció más.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Caminó hacia él con dos grandes zancadas, adentrándose más en la alcoba—. Sólo me usaste para ponerme a prueba. No sabía que la espada de Inuyasha tuviera esos poderes. —Su reclamo sonaba casi lastimero, en contraste con el inquisidor dedo que lo apuntaba. Naraku ni se inmutó cuando se puso de pie.

—Aquella espada que puede cortar la ruptura del viento —dijo, después de un silencio que pareció eterno—. Pensé que se trataba de un arma muy poderosa, pero al ver que regresaste con vida, quiere decir que no es una grave amenaza.

Kagura frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Eran insultantes, y ya había pasado suficiente humillación.

—También hiciste que cayera en tu trampa. —Tomó con fuerza su abanico, antes de atreverse a mostrarlo—. ¿Te crees muy listo, verdad? —Finalmente desenfundó su arma con una velocidad casi automática. Su rostro se deformó más del coraje. A simple vista, su arma podía parecer inofensiva, quizá hasta ingenua, pero sólo ella sabía lo mortífera que podía llegar a ser, igual que Naraku, sin embargo él no se alteró ante la amenaza, ni ante el gesto de la mujer. Kagura ni se percató del terrible presagio que significaba ver a un Naraku tan confiado.

Sin dudarlo, levantó el abanico abierto de par en par, y cuando convocó al viento y sintió que éste estaba de su lado, bajó el arma con toda la fuerza y la firmeza que movía sus ataques y dejó que innumerables cuchillas, brillantes y afiladas, volaran hacia Naraku. Estuvo satisfecha por un instante, pero no estaría feliz hasta ver a Naraku hecho pedazos en el suelo. Su decepción a continuación fue grande, porque Naraku no mostró el más mínimo atisbo de miedo o alerta, ni siquiera trató de defenderse cuando las cuchillas lo golpearon, y en lugar de destrozarle la piel y cercenarlo, estás sólo destruyeron parte de su ropa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Apenas y se molestó en esquivar algunas poniéndose de espaldas, como si la fuerza del ataque lo hubiese empujado, pero no le pasó nada. Las que no dieron en el blanco o simplemente no pudieron hacer mayor cosa sobre Naraku, siguieron su camino hasta chocar contra los paneles de madera de la ventana, los cuales destruyeron en pocos segundos creando un enorme escándalo.

Kagura se quedó perpleja en su posición. Esperaba que de pronto el cuerpo de Naraku cayera destrozado al suelo, pero en lugar de eso su amo simplemente se sacudió un poco, y dejó que los retazos de tela que aún se aferraban a su cuerpo se deslizaran al suelo. De entre el cabello alborotado por el ataque, Kagura vio la quemadura de araña abrazando la espalda de Naraku, la misma que compartía con él.

Al ver que no había efecto alguno sobre su cuerpo, la mujer pensó en volver a atacarlo, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse cuando vio que Naraku, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se volvió hacia ella con el brazo levantado y el puño cerrado. Kagura al principio no entendió el por qué, pero después de pocos segundos se percató de lo que eso significaba. Nunca antes lo había experimentado, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Abrió los ojos, espantada.

Naraku abrió su mano. En medio de la palma, se formó aquel órgano que le habían arrebatado a Kagura al momento de nacer: su corazón. Las venas y arterias del corazón se fusionaban con las venas en las muñecas de Naraku, como una cruda muestra de quién era en realidad el dueño y creador de aquel órgano, tan cruda como la carne rojiza y viva que latía en su palma.

—¡Es mi…! —Un dolor punzante penetró en su pecho, tras las costillas, extendiéndose como un calambre por todo su brazo izquierdo y obligándola a encorvarse, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho en un vano intento de apaciguar aquello. No pudo seguir hablando; sus palabras y reclamos fueron sustituidos por débiles gemidos de dolor, los cuales Kagura intentaba reprimir. Sentía que mientras más se expusiera ante Naraku con el dolor de su corazón siendo estrujado, más le dolería, pero poco pudo hacer. Los calambres pulsaron hacia el resto de su cuerpo haciendo estremecer sus piernas, las cuales segundos después traicionaron aquel equilibrio del cual Kagura gozaba tanto, tirándola al piso. No podía permanecer ni un momento más de pie.

Miró a Naraku aterrorizada y con el rostro deformado por el insoportable malestar. Aquel dolor, pensó, se asemejaba a la muerte.

—No debes olvidar, Kagura… —La severidad en la voz de Naraku retumbó en los oídos de la aludida como retumbaban las punzadas de dolor en su pecho y cabeza—, que tu corazón está bajo el dominio del gran Naraku, y que no podrás hacer nada.

—Eres un… maldito —alcanzó a decir ella, aún temblando. Su miedo había sido sustituido por el rencor a una velocidad inimaginable. Naraku no pudo evitar sentirse curioso ante la gama de emociones que poseía Kagura, tan volubles y extensas; saltaban de un extremo a otro casi sin control, como si se adaptaran a la situación, sin importar que resultaran contraproducentes. En realidad, le parecía que así eran todas las mujeres, fueran humanas o demonios. Victimas, marionetas de sus propias emociones; había visto a Kikyou consumirse y condenar su vida antes de que él siquiera la tocara.

—No será difícil volverte a incorporar a mi cuerpo —sentenció Naraku, casi con monotonía, en señal de que resultaría igualmente sencillo y monótono cumplir su amenaza. Una luz rojiza se elevó en un extremo de la habitación. La vista de Kagura pareció ser llamada por ella, y desvió la mirada hacia un mueble donde dos jarrones habían permanecido escondidos bajo la oscuridad del enorme cuarto. Kagura supo que en uno de ellos estaba su corazón, palpitando con fuerza, como si exigiera algo.

—Kagura… que no se te ocurra olvidar que tú eres tan sólo una extensión más del cuerpo del gran Naraku. —Desvió la vista de los dos jarrones y miró con rencor a su creador, hastiada de sus aires de grandeza. Este evadió su hostil mirada con sencillez y apretó unos momentos más su corazón. Cuando vio que los temblores de Kagura aumentaban de un instante a otro, aflojó su mano e hizo desaparecer el órgano, reabsorbiéndolo como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo, o como una amenaza de que podía hacer exactamente lo mismo con ella.

Kagura soltó un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo que finalmente podía respirar después se sentir como su garganta se cerraba. Jadeó agotada, posando ambas manos sobre el suelo, respirando con dificultad mientras el dolor en su pecho desaparecía rápidamente como quien sale del agua y respira después de estar por ahogarse. El instante de alivio fue muy efímero, sólo mientras desapareció el dolor en una oleada que se desvanecía tan rápido como la misma oleada de malestar la había golpeado.

Se sintió más humillada que nunca. Las palabras de Naraku hicieron mella. ¿Una extensión más? ¿Una sirvienta, una esclava? ¿Era así como la veía? No podía creer que Naraku se refiriera a ella como si fuera tan poca cosa, casi nada delante de él. Ella _era_ la representación del viento.

Y el viento, así como una suave brisa podía crear el bello espectáculo de las olas chocando contra las rocas, también podía ser catastrófico, endiablar los mares y ahogar a quien se atreviera a desafiarlo. El viento podía arrancar de raíz los arboles más grandes y destruir años de esfuerzo y ciclos naturales. Erosionar las paredes de las montañas y decidir si arrastrar hacia la tierra fértil las nubes de agua o dejarlas morir bajo el implacable sol. El viento merecía respeto, y como representante del mismo, Kagura exigía respeto también.

Eso era lo que hasta ahora había pensado, cuando se dio cuenta de que, para las montañas, por más fuerte que el viento las golpeara, serían apenas unos cosquilleos. Podía arrancar arboles, pero estos volverían a crecer. El viento podía golpear tan fuerte como quisiera pero no podría tirar las solidas murallas de piedra que sostenían el castillo de Naraku, así como ella podía desafiarlo, más no enfrentarlo. Entonces, ¿qué era el viento, a comparación de la maldad? ¿A comparación de la maldad que había decidido burlarse de la naturaleza, de su elemento, y encerrarla en el cuerpo de una esclava?

Kagura recuperó el aliento y levantó la vista. Naraku seguía ahí, observándola como si fuera poca cosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —contestó con severidad, mirándola desde lo alto con prepotencia—. Retírate.

Cuando recuperó sus fuerzas se levantó, pero no para acatar la orden. Cuando vio que Naraku terminó de cubrirse con un nuevo haori, ella le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, con el abanico fuertemente agarrado.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —masculló, apretando su arma con rabia—. ¡Yo no soy tu esclava!

Naraku no podía creer que después de lo que había hecho, Kagura aún tuviera ganas de desafiarlo. ¿Tan fuerte era su voluntad, o era demasiado valiente, rayando en lo tonta? Vio como Kagura levantó de nuevo su abanico y sin pensarlo volvió a dirigir sus cuchillas contra él. Como la vez anterior, Naraku siguió sin moverse. Las cuchillas lo golpearon pero no le provocaron el más nimio rasguño. Lo pasaban de largo, destruyendo un poco más los ya desbaratados pilares de madera de la ventana, o simplemente se desvanecían cuando estos tocaban el cuerpo de Naraku, como si se negaran a obedecer las órdenes y deseos de su ama, o como si fueran incapaces de dañar a quien había ideado el ataque específicamente para su propia esclava y creación. La primera vez Kagura no se percató de ello, demasiado furiosa como para darse cuenta, pero vio claramente como su ataque perdía fuerza en cuanto alcanzaba a su amo. Todas las cuchillas lanzadas desaparecieron a los pocos segundos. Naraku estaba como si nada, y ella más cansada, confundida y frustrada.

¿Qué podía contrarrestar la maldad de Naraku, si ella también era malvada? Era ingenuo pensar que podía hacer algo, si ella provenía de esa misma maldad.

—Mis ataques no funcionan en ti —murmuró Kagura, impactada. Naraku por un momento hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero después endureció su rostro.

—¿Acaso quieres morir, Kagura? —Caminó hacia su extensión. Ella retrocedió unos pasos al darse cuenta de que había agotado su paciencia—. ¿Qué no lo entiendes, o tengo que ser más explicito? —Cuando dijo eso ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, y la había tomado del brazo cuando vio las intenciones de Kagura de irse corriendo, imposibilitándole su huida.

Con una dura mirada, Naraku llevó sus dos manos a los hombros de Kagura y de un brusco movimiento, bajó todas las capas del kimono hasta donde el obi, atado a la cintura, lo permitió, dejando su torso y sus pechos expuestos. Fue rápido, apenas se percató de ello, y Kagura se estremeció cuando la frialdad del ambiente golpeó su piel desnuda, creyendo que Naraku le había desgarrado la ropa. Tembló un poco más cuando él, sin previo aviso, le arrancó el abanico de la mano y lo arrojó lejos, para después apretar uno de sus brazos, mientras su mano derecha se iba contra su cabeza para jalar de su cabello.

El movimiento provocó que el cabello de Kagura se desatara, colgando lánguidamente de lo que quedaba de su peinado. Naraku aprovechó eso para halarlo con más fuerza, forzándola a mirarlo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! —exigió, mientras sentía su cráneo palpitar ante el salvaje agarre. Este esbozó una sonrisa de burla cuando vio que Kagura, desesperada, desviaba la mirada hacia su abanico tirado en el suelo. Estaba seguro de que si lo tuviera consigo, intentaría atacarlo de nuevo, a pesar de que había descubierto que era inmune a sus ataques. Casi sintió ternura y lástima por Kagura. Su ingenuidad contrastaba con la imagen de adulta que le había dado. Su inocencia ante él lo mataba.

—Te estoy enseñando tu lugar —respondió Naraku, acercando su rostro al de su extensión. Las piernas de Kagura amenazaron con traicionarla de nuevo al ver tan de cerca el rostro de su amo, pero la mujer luchó por no caer de rodillas para no humillarse más. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, Naraku se lo impediría. La tenía bien sujeta, a pesar de que tenía una mano contra su hombro, tratando de mantenerlo lejos.

De pronto soltó su cabeza y la oblihó a darse la vuelta. Manipuló su cuerpo tan fácilmente que Kagura gimió con una mezcolanza de ira y miedo. Ira, por darse cuenta de lo débil que era ante su amo, y miedo, por pensar en las cosas que podía hacerle, el daño que su vulnerabilidad ante su creador podía lograr.

Naraku soltó sus brazos y llevó su mano derecha a la cintura de Kagura. El tacto de su mano fue casi gentil, contrastando con la forma en que la otra mano jaló del hombro de la mujer, acercándola a su cuerpo. Sintió que se paralizaba y su respiración se tornó agitada. Naraku se dio cuenta de eso y rió en voz baja.

—¿Por qué estás tan asustada? —Posó su mano sobre las clavículas de la joven. Sintió como su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, al ritmo de la rápida palpitación en su cuello. Le encantaba ver el miedo expresado de manera tan física y palpable, y Kagura tenía la maravillosa facultad de mostrar sus emociones sin atadura alguna.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas que voy a hacerte? —siseó, esta vez, al oído de ella, mientras acercaba sus dedos al cuello de Kagura, como si tuviera intenciones de ahorcarla.

—Suéltame —exigió, mirándolo de reojo, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde a pesar de la situación. Las yemas de los dedos rozaron la tersa piel y los músculos tensos en el cuello de Kagura.

—No voy a hacerte nada —respondió Naraku, pero enseguida su mano se posó en su clavícula derecha, y comenzó a recorrer con lentitud la herida que el ataque de Inuyasha había provocado en su torso. La cicatrización de la piel ya había comenzado, pero aún podía apreciarse el enorme rasguño que había separado la piel, la cual Naraku recorrió casi con gentileza. Kagura podía sentir el cálido aliento de Naraku chocar contra su oído y cuello, provocándole una serie de escalofríos que no se detenían y que le provocaban unas tremendas ganas de retorcerse, como si un ejército de arañas le caminara por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Ves esto? —murmuró de pronto. Kagura, por pura inercia, bajó la mirada. Observó lo dedos de Naraku recorrer con lentitud la hendidura del rasguño, a la altura de sus senos—. Esto no es nada comparado a lo que puedo hacerte.

Hasta ahora, Naraku había estado mirando el descolocado rostro de Kagura. Disfrutaba ver sus gestos de confusión y miedo, enmarcados por el brillo de ira que parecía intensificar el rojo encapsulado de sus pupilas, el mismo rojo que compartía con ella. Como si apenas se percatara de ello, siguió la vista de Kagura hacia abajo. Sus ojos recorrieron la herida, pero enseguida se concentraron en los rítmicos movimientos de su pecho, manipulado por la entrecortada respiración. La imagen de la tersa piel de los senos y la suave firmeza de la juventud lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos con un dejo de sospecha que hasta a él lo dejó confundido, como si la visión del cuerpo desnudo le afectara. No iba a negar que le gustaba cómo el torso de Kagura se estrechaba conforme bajaba la cintura, hasta donde el resto de su cuerpo permanecía oculto bajo la ropa, que colgaba desordenada por encima del obi, aún las mangas escondiendo los antebrazos de la mujer, como si la propia ropa se la quisiera tragar.

Naraku estrechó la mano que sostenía a Kagura de la cintura, amoldándola más a la pronunciada curvatura de la misma.

—Aquí debería estar tu corazón —susurró, más para sí que para ella. Kagura levantó la vista hacia él, pero torció la boca, asqueada, cuando la mano que acariciaba su herida se pasó lentamente al lugar que él había indicado. Los dedos de Naraku recorrieron con suavidad la curva que formaba el seno izquierdo. La tibieza de sus manos contrastaron con el frío que Kagura sentía, poniéndole la piel de gallina, pero cuando sus yemas rozaron el botón de carne que formaba el pezón, Naraku se dio cuenta de que aquello sólo había sido un pretexto. Ya se había pasado de largo. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza; las pasiones humanas que aún residían dentro de él lo hicieron sentir un ardor en el pecho, y torció las cejas, asqueado por la debilidad que un corazón humano podía provocarle. ¿Así de vulnerables eran los humanos, y así de vulnerable podía ser él también? ¿Dejarse llevar como marioneta por emociones y deseos incontrolables? El híbrido logró disimular.

Kagura quería quitárselo de encima, pero la amenaza constante de su arrogante presencia tras ella la detenían, a pesar de que estaba por sobrepasar sus límites. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle una vez más que la soltara, forcejar si era necesario, cuando notó que Naraku chasqueaba la lengua y alejaba la mano de su seno. Levantó el brazo y una vez más la obligó a moverse, guiándola por la cintura. La puso casi al lado de él y se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era a comparación de su amo. Su cabeza apenas llegaba al pecho de él y, en ese momento, Naraku le pareció demasiado inmenso. La manga de su haori se deslizó por el antebrazo de Naraku hasta el codo, dejándolo desnudo, y reparó en la diferencia de tamaño y grosor de sus propios brazos y los de él.

—Pero no está ahí —agregó Naraku. Kagura abrió los ojos cuando él volvió a invocar su corazón en la palma de su mano, elevada hasta la altura de su rostro para que pudiera verlo mejor. Era lo más cerca que lo tendría.

—Yo soy quien tiene tu corazón, y puedo hacer con él, y contigo, lo que yo quiera. —Lo miró de soslayo, con una mezcla de fuerza y miedo. Los ojos de Naraku tenían ese dejo de malignidad que le daba escalofríos. La mandíbula ya le dolía por mantenerla tanto tiempo apretada, tratando de soportar aquello.

—Mientras estés vacía, seguirás siendo una esclava, sin derechos, ni privilegios, mucho menos la insolencia de desafiarme.

Cuando finalizó la soltó bruscamente. Kagura jadeó un poco, como si apenas se permitiera respirar, y de inmediato se alejó de él, sin voltear a verlo. Antes de que la mujer se pusiera la ropa en su lugar, Naraku pudo apreciar por unos momentos la cicatriz en forma de araña, extendiéndose a todo lo largo y ancho de su menuda espalda. Era curioso como en ese momento Kagura parecía estar rodeada de cicatrices. El estigma de su nacimiento y el cual se llevaría hasta la muerte, marcando su espalda con el recuerdo del fuego, y la herida del Viento Cortante delante de ella, afirmando su posición de esclava, aunque esta fuera a desaparecer pronto. Tendría más cicatrices. Por detrás tenía a Naraku, y por delante, a sus enemigos, enemigos que ni siquiera le correspondían a ella. Ambas cicatrices mostraban la broma que significaba su existencia; Kagura entre la espada y la pared, y la imperiosa voluntad de vivir.

Naraku pareció querer sonreír, pero no pudo. Él también estaba estigmatizado, pensó, para después darse cuenta que Kagura temblaba. ¿Tanto la había perturbado? Eso estaba bien, para él, por supuesto. Al parecer Kagura necesitaba de castigos fuertes que le quebraran la voluntad, al menos momentáneamente. Pero es que no paraba de atacarlo. Era su obligación ponerle un alto. Aún así, sabía lo obstinada que podía ser. Naraku sospechaba que no sería la primera vez que tuviera que ponerla en su lugar, pero por ahora, parecía haberla obligado a calmarse.

Kagura se subía y acomodaba la ropa con los dedos temblorosos y la piel de gallina, escondiendo su cuerpo desnudo de la vista de Naraku, casi con timidez. Este alzó una ceja, observándola, al tiempo que Kagura sentía la insistente mirada de Naraku sobre ella. ¿Acaso Kagura había creído que él tenía intenciones de ultrajarla? quiso echarse a reír, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No la había creado con el fin de satisfacer su lujuria, y no importaba si por un momento había sentido deseo por ella, probablemente por culpa de Onigumo. Jamás aceptaría eso, dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por esos retorcidos deseos.

Pero dentro de todo, estaba satisfecho al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era manipular una vida, y la misma voluntad de vivir.

Kagura terminó de vestirse y sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se volvió hacia Naraku. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y Kagura enseguida la desvió, mirando hacia la única salida, fingiendo indiferencia. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar, pero cuando pasó de largo a Naraku, este se volteó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —explotó finalmente Kagura, dejando salir toda la tensión acumulada mientras forcejeaba, a pesar de que Naraku la atrajo hacia él con facilidad—. ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya déjame ir! —Naraku ignoró sus gritos y sin avisar, su otra mano la tomó por la nuca, acercándolo a él. Por un momento la mujer no supo qué hacer, si atacarlo, forcejear, o esperar que la dejara libre. Parecía no cansarse. Ya la había castigado lo suficiente, y tal cercanía la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

—Sólo quiero que te quede claro —enfatizó—, que yo tengo tu corazón, tu libertad está en mis manos. —Acercó su rostro al de ella, tanto, que sus narices casi se tocaban. La respiración cálida de ambos se mezcló, pero la mujer pudo darse cuenta de que la respiración de él parecía agitada.

—Eso ya lo sé —susurró con un tono lastimero.

Naraku la miró a los ojos unos segundos más. Quitó la mano de su nuca y la llevó a la mejilla de Kagura, al tiempo que él acercaba sus labios al oído de su extensión. Ella hizo ademán de querer empujarlo, pero se quedó quieta luego de lo que Naraku dijo.

—La libertad la puedes buscar en mí —siseó con voz grave, pero extrañamente suave, como si las palabras se deslizaran a través de su boca como el mismo viento que ella controlaba, o como si recitara una maldición.

Kagura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? se preguntó exaltada. Naraku finalmente la soltó y la joven se quedó plantada en su lugar, aún perturbada por sus recientes palabras, sin entender qué quería decir con eso y como si esperara una respuesta de su parte. ¿Le estaba prometiendo su corazón, algún día? ¿Naraku le estaba dando alguna esperanza? ¿O sólo la estaba engañando, otra vez? Kagura no quiso averiguarlo, sólo quería largarse de ahí. Tomó aire y se dispuso a irse, pero Naraku la detuvo una vez más.

—¿No se te olvida algo? —dijo, haciendo que su creación se volteara justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta. Naraku se dirigió a un punto de la habitación. La mujer lo vio tomar su abanico del suelo, para después extendérselo con simpleza, como si no hubiera pasado nada y le estuviera haciendo un favor. Kagura pareció dudar un poco, pero finalmente extendió su mano. Cuando agarró el abanico, él aprovechó para tomarla suavemente de la muñeca y la penetró con su mirada como si fuera un ataque sorpresa.

—Sé buena, Kagura, y tal vez te dé libertad —sentenció, para después soltarla. Kagura se separó de él como si las manos de Naraku estuvieran en llamas. Lo miró pocos segundos más, ofuscada y confundida, y finalmente salió de la habitación, creyendo que en cualquier momento tropezaría.

El lugar pareció quedar más silencioso una vez que Kagura se fue, como si con ella se hubiera ido una parte de aquel escándalo interno, al tiempo que sus rápidos pasos se desvanecían conforme se alejaba. Naraku torció la boca, decepcionado. Decepcionado por Kagura, y decepcionado de sí mismo.

—Maldito Onigumo… —susurró con un profundo desdén, rompiendo todo el silencio y falsa calma de su reciente conflicto.

* * *

**Estoy fregando de nuevo con otro de mis fics NarakuxKagura, lo siento.**

**Este oneshot lo empecé a escribir hace varios meses, pero lo dejé a medias. Como se habrán dado cuenta, el principio está basado en la escena final del capítulo 40, cuando Kagura se rebela por primera vez contra Naraku, y en un fanart, que es precisamente el que uso de portada.**

**A mí me gustó mucho esa escena, y decidí alargarla (la mezclé un poco con detalles del manga), es ahí donde entra el fanart que tengo como portada (cuyo autor no recuerdo quién es). Otro punto importante con respecto a eso, y que quisiera dejar en claro, es que no soy muy partidaria de la idea de Naraku como violador (ya que esa idea parece muy popular cuando se trata de Naraku y Kagura). Creo que sí, Naraku en ocasiones trató muy violentamente a Kagura, incluso hubo una ocasión en que realmente parecía que iba a violarla (cuando lo traiciona abiertamente y con todos esos malditos tentáculos).**

**Pero, para mí, la relación que había entre ellos era más bien una especie de "violación mental"; somete a Kagura a sus órdenes y deseos en contra de su voluntad, manipulándola con su vida y en ocasiones quebrando su voluntad. Creo que si hubiera existido algo meramente sexual, Naraku habría disfrutado más con la idea de manipularla de manera un tanto sutil hasta hacerla caer, lo cual no quita que sea algo violento, eso sí.**

**Otro punto importante que quiero tratar, es la misma sexualidad de Naraku. Aquí toqué el punto de que, por un momento, Naraku sí llega a sentir deseo por Kagura. A veces veo a Naraku un poco asexual, y a veces lo veo un poco perverso, quiero pensar que por culpa de Onigumo, pues finalmente él era un humano, y dudo mucho que fuera asexual el muy desgraciado. Una vez leí que una chica decía que, aun así, Naraku tenía un corazón humano con una fuerte influencia sobre él, y que no era de palo xD así que con una chica tan desinhibida por ahí, bien pudo haber pensando alguna cosa, además, de que en algún lugar de su retorcida mente se imaginó a Kagura así de voluptuosa xD lo cual no significa que la haya creado con motivos sexuales, además de que Naraku sabía controlarse, si es que alguna vez existió deseo; es por eso que decidí poner que hasta Naraku se sorprendió y se sintió un poco asqueado y decepcionado de sí mismo, y al final menciona a Onigumo.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
